


t'auras pas de bleus

by mywaterloo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, really bad characterisation im sorry, slightly AU mais bon, une référence à through the looking glass
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywaterloo/pseuds/mywaterloo
Summary: Une vague apparaît sur le bras de Baekhyun. Il en conclut que c'est le premier signe de son naufrage.





	t'auras pas de bleus

**Author's Note:**

> Le premier paragraphe est un humble pastiche de Réparer les vivants de Maylis de Kerangal et le titre vient de Nucléaire d'Odezenne. Ceux qui ont déjà lu cet OS savent que j'ai changé de pairing mais quoi, on est indécis ou on ne l'est pas.

Ce que le bras de Baekhyun, aux mille terminaisons nerveuses, aux poils qui se recourbent et se hérissent selon la caresse du vent, aux vaisseaux entremêlés, transportant un sang bouillant, l'acheminant du bout des ongles jusqu'aux clavicules rebondies, ce bras strié de veines qu'il aurait souhaité plus saillantes pour approcher au mieux les tableaux des grands peintres — la langueur de celui de Marat, la fébrilité du _Désespéré_ , mais un pouls que l'on sent, que l'on voit battre à la fleur de l'épiderme ; ce que ce bras, durci par les séances de répétition intenses, affaibli par les foulures qui en résultent naturellement, _fatalement_ , ce bras dont l'unique os (" _l'hu-mé-rus_ ", un des seuls restes de ses cours de sciences) a été fragilisé après une vilaine chute puis réparé, soudé comme au premier jour, trois semaines de plâtre sur lequel ses amis avaient tracé au feutre des messages ridicules à défaut de redessiner sur son visage le sourire qu'il avait perdu — « bon rétablissement Kyoong, signé tatie Kwang Ja » ; ce que ce bras a voulu lui signaler en se rétractant d'un coup, il ne le sait pas. Une excitation électrique jaillit au niveau du poignet, moins douloureuse qu'une morsure, moins évanescente que la piqûre d'une aiguille que l'on enfonce dans la chair et dont la plaie est aussitôt pansée ; c'est une moucheture, et le « oh ! » de Baekhyun vient perturber la salle tamisée, alors que les enceintes en veille ronronnent encore et que la nuit n'a pas tout à fait levé son encre noire — le voile sombre persistera du reste le jour entier.

Baekhyun ne comprend pas. Ce n'est pas que la sensation lui est étrangère, loin de là ; les marques blanches qui recouvrent sa peau peuvent en témoigner. Chaque plaque, chaque teinte rappelle une expérience similaire : boutons opalins, les premiers frissons de l'enfance, arabesques obtuses, l'amour adolescent que l'on croit absolu et infini, puis çà et là des traits plus pâles, un baiser volé, des couvertures défaites pour un soir seulement ; au niveau des jointures, deux cercles imparfaits — relations plus sérieuses mais terminées de manière amicale, et plus récemment, la ligne beige et brisée d'une rupture difficile ; les élans du cœur, répertoriés à même la peau.

Ce que Baekhyun ne comprend pas, c'est ce qui a suscité cette réaction. Ou plutôt : qui. Car ça ne peut décidément être que _quelqu'un_. Seul un être animé, bien en chair, capable de rougir aux compliments et blêmir sous la peur, d'avoir mal en entendant _cette_ chanson grésiller entre deux fréquences FM et pleurer autant face à son quotidien que devant un poste télé, quand les images pixelisées ressemblent un peu trop à ce qu'il se passe dehors, oui, seul un être sur lequel la vie peut laisser les mêmes empreintes peut l'affecter de cette façon. Alors Baekhyun regarde à droite, à gauche. Il survole des yeux la salle où s'échauffent ses partenaires encore fourbus mais ne note rien d'étrange. Rien qui aurait pu causer ce fourmillement.

Il regrette de ne pas avoir été plus attentif. Ce n'est pas de sa faute ; il a enclenché le pilotage automatique de son corps, vaisseau mécanique dont il n'a plus été le maître dès l'instant où il a senti les effets du premier café s'estomper. Il a avancé, la boisson brune attiédie dans son estomac parmi les miettes de croissant, ça remuait, remuait à l'intérieur de lui, et en haut ça n'allait pas fort non plus, les yeux cernés d'argenté, l'esprit embué. Il a avancé, donc, il a serré plusieurs mains, bredouillé de vagues saluts, on ne lui a répondu que par des hochements de tête polis ou des sourires de bienséance, sauf une personne — « Hey, Baekhyun ! » lui a-t-on lancé, ça lui revient maintenant, mais quelle voix, quel grain, impossible de définir l'intonation, le rythme du déroulement des lettres.

Faute de mieux, il enfile un sweatshirt. Se sent aussitôt coupable de le faire ; une manche longue, c'est dissimuler la tare, dissimuler, c'est avoir honte. Il n'a pas l'habitude de cacher ses marques. Il préfère avoir le cœur sur la main, littéralement, ça évite les malentendus, les complications inutiles et les faux-semblants. Sa franchise a d'ailleurs été la cause de sa dernière séparation ; les marques sur le bras de Chinsun rougeoyaient, et ses yeux aussi, des nervures écarlates qui éclataient autour de l'iris, quand elle a vu la lividité de la peau de Baekhyun. Pas besoin d'un message plus clair. Un SMS envoyé à la volée aurait fait trop terre à terre et plus personne n'avait envie d'entendre ces phrases bidons — _c'est pas toi, c'est moi_ — alors que la vérité était simple : il ne l'aimait plus. Ne ressentait plus rien pour elle. Sa marque s'estompait depuis déjà quelques semaines, et ce jour-là, elle a tout simplement disparu. Ce n'est que lorsque Chinsun lui a claqué la porte au nez, dans un fracas à dissuader n'importe quel homme d'entrer à nouveau dans son foyer — au pli de son coude, que la marque s'est ravivée. Le stigmate était presque gris.

Quand il est arrivé au studio le lendemain, il n'a pas cherché à garder secret ses états d'âme. Il n'a pas affiché sa marque de manière impudique — a toujours eu horreur de ce qu'il appelait _l'outrage des sentiments_ , mais elle était visible, assez pour qu'on l'interroge là-dessus, et il a répondu, sincèrement, « Ce n'est pas la séparation qui m'a fait mal, c'est le bruit. »

Mais cette fois, Baekhyun n'a pas envie que l'on sache. Quelque chose avec le fait que ce soit un des membres du groupe, qu'il y ait ce mélange dégueulasse de familiarité et d'inconnu.

Qu'il ne soit plus trop sûr du lieu où palpiter.

 

ROSE

 

Il faut attendre la première pause café pour avoir sa réponse : neuf heures tapantes, des positions figées qu'on abandonne et des bruits de talon dirigés vers la même direction, le bout du couloir, mais Baekhyun ne suit pas le mouvement, il a encore une suite de pas à répéter, un enchaînement à boucler avant de se mettre en route, c'est un perfectionniste, Baekhyun, toujours réglé sur le métronome. Sauf ce jour-là. Ce jour-là, son cerveau refuse de coopérer. Mélange les gestes dans son crâne. Alors peut-être qu'il se trompe dans la chorégraphie et fait un saut en avant au lieu de glisser sur le côté. Peut-être qu'il manque de se fouler la cheville tant il est obnubilé par cette histoire.

Il secoue la tête pour se raisonner. La couleur sur son bras n'est pour l'instant qu'étiolée, une simple convulsion du palpitant, pas de quoi se mettre dans un tel état. S'il n'y pense pas, elle finira par disparaître. Une semaine, grand maximum. C'est ça : dans sept jours, ce ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir, il n'y aura même pas de trace pour attester de ce moment d'égarement tant il aura été volatile, et Baekhyun rira de la frayeur qu'il s'est faite et de son cœur qui s'est, l'espace d'une seconde, noué.

« Eh, j't'ai pris un espresso.

Baekhyun perçoit vaguement la tasse fumante qu'on lui tend et la main qui agrippe son épaule. Ce qui le préoccupe, c'est la douleur qui taillade tout à coup son bras ; une pulsation du cœur qui se répercute jusqu'à son poignet. Il rejette sa main en arrière, comme brûlé. Bredouille un remerciement. Sa gorge se serre. Il hoquète presque.

— T'inquiète ! rit Chanyeol. Par contre, vas-y mollo avec les push-ups, on ne voudrait pas que le meilleur chanteur du groupe se fatigue avant le grand show ! »

Il ponctue sa phrase d'un clin d'œil, et Baekhyun ne fait plus confiance en sa bouche. Il opine donc en silence sans rétorquer que Jongdae est bien plus performant que lui (il ne l'aurait jamais avoué de toute façon), s'empare de la tasse d'un geste un peu trop brusque et regarde impuissant Chanyeol regagner son poste, inconscient de l'effet qu'il vient de produire chez lui.

Il retrousse sa manche, observe son bras. La marque crépite doucement dans une succession de teintes roses ; organza, fuchsia, quartz, framboise.

Il vide son café d'une traite. Déglutit le liquide en même temps que la nouvelle.

 

VIOLET

 

Son état empire. Évidemment.

Baekhyun a toujours été le dernier frappé par les maladies : c'était le dernier de la crèche à attraper la varicelle aux heures babillées, et le dernier à avoir la tête dans la cuvette après la gastro qui s'est propagée dans le studio d'enregistrement l'hiver précédent. Et, comme si la douleur se renforçait au fur et à mesure des victimes qu'elle entraînait avec lui, lorsqu'elle s'abattait sur Baekhyun, c'était dans son entière puissance ; uppercut — K.O.

Il n'avait encore jamais eu le bras lacéré de violet. Pour lui, c'était un de ces _trucs_ qui n'arrivaient qu'aux autres. Il se souvient avoir lu, enfant, des histoires où les héros étaient mus par cette fameuse couleur, un violet qui leur faisait construire des cathédrales, valser les robes et couler les navires, un violet dont ils se dé-fiaient avec au moins autant de ferveur qu'ils le dé-i-fiaient. Baekhyun ne se faisait pas avoir. Peu importe la beauté des mots utilisés pour décrire la carnation, il en retenait une chose : ça faisait mal. Il avait vu les symptômes chez les autres. Des hachures prune à la surface de l'épiderme de certaines de ses aventures, qui se transformaient en plaques marron quand il y coupait court ; Jongin et Kyungsoo, qui se grattaient furieusement l'avant-bras à chaque fois qu'ils se parlaient ; Sehun, qui lui a montré un soir les entailles sur sa peau, griffures améthystes de bête sauvage, et elles paraissaient si douloureuses que Baekhyun s'est demandé s'il ne fallait pas lui couper le membre. Il s'est moqué, d'ailleurs, _j'arrive pas à croire qu'on puisse avoir cette couleur pour quelqu'un,_ et il a ajouté _, heureusement que j'en suis immunisé._

À présent, il scrute le mince filet mauve qui dépasse de sa manche. Se renfrogne. _Immunisé, mon cul_. Ce détail seul aurait suffi à le déranger — le bousculer, rayer le titre de bourreau des cœurs qu'on lui inflige depuis la primaire, l'évincer du trône où règnent ceux qui clament être _au-dessus de ça_ pour lui faire mordre la poussière, histoire qu'il comprenne ce que ça fait de se casser les dents, fracturer son sourire impertinent _,_ putain qu'est-ce que t'es arrogant comme mec, mais évidemment rien n'est aussi simple dans la vie de Baekhyun. C'est pour cette raison qu'il faut qu'il constate que tandis que chez ses amis la tonalité était totale, inaltérée, son violet à lui est sillonné de raies fauves et mordorées ; taches diaprées qui germent à même la peau.

Les poètes écriraient : _Éros excorié._

Pour lui-même, il souffle _impur._

 

POURPRE

 

Parfois, Baekhyun s'interroge sur les raisons qui ont mené la marque à s'exciter. Si c'est plutôt le son de sa voix, grave à tout désagréger entre ses côtes, les globes oculaires qui se découvrent comme deux nouveaux mondes ou la façon dont sa fossette se creuse quand il se mord l'intérieur de la joue, celle de gauche seulement. Baekhyun y réfléchit, beaucoup, pour finalement en revenir toujours au même point : une langue pâteuse et la certitude que tout se casse. Aucune de ces justifications ne lui convient. Il sent bien qu'au fond de lui, rien ne suffirait à expliquer pourquoi ce n'est pas juste sa marque qui se consume mais tout à l'intérieur de lui.

 

*

 

Un jour, Chanyeol lui sourit, et ça le brûle si fort qu'il doit s'excuser pour aller aux toilettes. Il se précipite vers le lavabo, passe son bras sous l'eau froide, peste contre sa marque. Depuis peu, elle a pris la forme d'une vague, et excitée par le jet glacial, elle se déchaîne. Nuit de tempête. Il frotte, frotte, mais la teinte s'attise, et bientôt ce sont ses joues qui se parent de cette couleur cramoisie.

« Eh, Baekhyun, t'es parti hyper vite, est-ce que ça v—

Il entend à peine Sehun entrer. N'a pas le temps de cacher son bras que les yeux du chanteur dardent vers son membre.

« Oh, fait simplement Sehun. _Oh_. »

Trop tard, Baekhyun éloigne sa main. Il regarde ailleurs. Son reflet. Des mèches de cheveux épars collés contre son front en sueur, une bouche résolument close qui ne semble s'entrebâiller ces jours-ci que sur des silences. Il baisse les yeux sur son bras miroité : immaculé. C'est qu'on ne peut pas voir les marques à travers les filtres, paraît que les choses les plus laides ne peuvent appartenir qu'à la réalité.

Dans la glace, Sehun bouge ses lèvres.

« Je suis désolé, l'entend-il dire. C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et il n'a pas besoin de rendre intelligibles les non-dits que Baekhyun sait qu'il a compris. Il enserre le bord du lavabo. Ses jointures deviennent livides. Dents qui grincent. La soudaine envie de ruer son ami de coups. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi.

Ce n'est que le soir, quand il fait noir et qu'on n'a plus à prétendre ne pas voir les couleurs sur sa propre peau, qu'il se rend compte qu'une partie de lui ne voulait pas entendre "désolé". "Désolé" signifie que c'est désespéré. Impossible.

Et il envie Alice qui est passée de l'autre côté du miroir.

 

JAUNE

 

C'est facile, trop facile, vraiment trop facile de changer de couleur à cause de Chanyeol ; surtout quand légèrement éméché il se penche sur lui, que Baekhyun peut presque sentir son souffle contre sa peau et la chaleur de son rire, et qu'il se demande combien de fois on peut tomber amoureux de la même personne avant qu'on n'écrase complètement sa bouche contre ses clavicules.

« Bah alors, vous avez l'air bien proches tous les deux.

Junmyeon se moque. La pénombre du bar ne suffit pas à atténuer l'éclat malicieux de son sourire.

— Je sais que t'as pas beaucoup de potes, mais de là à ne pas reconnaître une amitié authentique lorsqu'elle est sous tes yeux… » réplique Baekhyun du tac au tac.

Sa voix est saccadée, cassante pour masquer sa gêne. Il s'enfonce dans son siège tandis que le coin de son œil englobe la silhouette de Chanyeol ; ce dernier le fixe, quelque chose entre l'ocre doré et l'émeraude flottant dans le regard. Mais il ne dit rien, et Baekhyun a soudain peur qu'il ait tout deviné ; a soudain envie de vomir.

« Voyons, Junmyeon, si Baekhyun a une gueule d'ange, c'est assurément parce que son bras est blanc, » fait finalement Chanyeol en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Et quand il retire sa main, Baekhyun a l'impression que c'est du verre en train de se fissurer qui glisse contre sa nuque.

Plus tard, au moment de se séparer, il découvre que la marque de Chanyeol est jaune. Il le questionne, _problème de couple ?_ , et Chanyeol lui dit, _c'est rien, on n'est plus ensemble depuis un mois._ Baekhyun ne répond pas que ses mots sont trop désinvoltes par rapport à l'exubérance de la couleur. Les marques de Chanyeol ont toujours été vives, il le sait. C'est ça qui l'a frappé quand ils se sont rencontrés et qu'ils se sont serré la main pour la première fois, cette crudité. Pas de place pour les demi-mesures, les teintes bigarrées, car Chanyeol aime en vrai en bien en fort, même les cicatrices blanches de ses ardeurs passées sont encore protubérantes. Mais Baekhyun n'a jamais vu cette couleur chez lui. Un jaune aqueux ; celui d'un cœur qui se dégonfle et menace de se perdre dans les failles du réel.

Il se retient de plaquer contre son bras ses propres couleurs,

fondre sa marque sur la sienne dans les rouges les plus profonds.

 

NOIR

 

La coulée de silence est lourde et Baekhyun étouffe. Il se noie.

Ce n'est plus seulement sa marque qui se fendille ; tout son corps s'écroule, et il maudit les écrivains qui n'ont jamais parlé de l'étreinte inconnue qui enserre la cavité du bassin à chaque inspiration, des yeux qui vibrionnent, des poumons qui menacent de se barrer de la cage thoracique à tout moment, et puis, surtout, de cette putain de sensation de ne vivre qu'au revers du monde.

Peut-être que si Chanyeol cessait simplement tout contact avec lui, ce serait moins compliqué. Au moins, Baekhyun serait obligé de marquer un trait définitif sur lui. Sa marque se casserait net, pouf, juste une trace en travers du bras qu'il expliquerait par une blague, "finalement Mila Kunis ne m'aimait pas", ponctuée d'un haussement des sourcils et d'un rictus désarmant, on ne chercherait pas à en savoir davantage. Il passerait à autre chose. Se colorerait pour quelqu'un d'autre. Mais Chanyeol continue à le taquiner, badiner, _l'air de rien_ , et il ne peut pas le supporter. Parce que ce « rien » rend ses paroles sèches. Parce que ce « rien » vide son regard de toute ponctuation. Tout s'efface et s'enfonce dans les cavités sombres de sa conscience. Sa marque est plus cuisante que jamais.

 

*

 

Baekhyun ne pleure pas. Il n'a jamais eu le cœur brisé. Il ne sait pas que la première chose que l'on fait dans ces moments-là, c'est pleurer.

 

*

 

Chanyeol est en retard. Une sale habitude. « C'est ça la vie de star, _fashionably late_ , tu connais ? », avait-il glissé un jour pour plaisanter. (Baekhyun se rappelle. Il aimerait ne plus avoir ce genre d'anecdote en tête quand il le regarde.) Et Chanyeol est en retard, une sale habitude, il court à travers le couloir, et il se cogne contre Baekhyun, un frottement de l'épaule, la plainte qu'on ravale, et il s'excuse à demi.

Baekhyun le retient ;

« Eh, ça va ?

— Ouais, ouais. T'en fais pas, » assure Chanyeol. Mais tout — dans sa posture, les cuillères de bronze sous un regard qui cligne et qui fuit, le souffle court, trop court pour qu'on ne le prête qu'à son empressement, indique le contraire.

Baekhyun l'attrape par le bras.

Lui arrache un cri.

Chanyeol se dégage de son étreinte ; trop vite. Il retrousse sa manche d'un geste machinal — c'est ce qu'on fait quand on a mal, on regarde là où on a été blessé, et puis on appuie sur le bleu pour voir si ça irrite encore. Ça paraît stupide mais les hommes sont comme ça, ils ne peuvent pas se contenter d'une seule fois, ils ne font pas confiance à un simple ressenti, les hommes, ils ont besoin de preuve, après tout, si ça ne laisse pas de trace, c'est que ça n'a pas vraiment existé. Et Chanyeol est comme tous les hommes — stupide ; il soulève sa chemise, et sa marque bouillonne,

 

ROUGE,

 

avec des rayures violettes et jaunes et vertes, comme si on avait essayé d'écorcher le cœur contre des lames.

Chanyeol résiste. Il ne flanche pas sous le regard de Baekhyun, corrosif, qui parcourt sa peau et s'attarde sur la ligne courbe de sa marque (un croissant de lune, début de sourire). Ses muscles se tendent. Prise de conscience tardive. Honte. Volonté de partir qui se manifeste dans un raidissement des épaules. Volonté qui fond quand Baekhyun passe soudain son pouce sur son poignet, trace une ellipse sur son tendon, et que la marque bondit. Devient un peu plus rouge. _C'est moi qui lui ai fait ça,_ pense Baekhyun — bêtement, tardivement.

« C'est bon, tu peux arrêter, ça devient gênant pour tout le monde là.

Sarcasme jusqu'au bout. Chanyeol se protège du mieux qu'il peut, ce n'est pas facile quand les sentiments sont aussi mis à nu. Mais Baekhyun ne cède pas. Il s'est déjà montré idiot pendant trop longtemps. Il a l'impression qu'il peut enfin reprendre sa respiration et s'il n'agit pas tout de suite, il sera condamné à subsister à travers cette maigre bulle d'air pour le restant de ses jours, c'est ce qu'il est en train de se répéter, en boucle, avec cet exact phrasé dramatique comme dans les films ; ces instants-là, c'est des trucs de fin du monde, et il faut faire front.

— C'est pas ça... tente-t-il. C'est juste que moi aussi, je... _moi aussi_. Tu comprends ? »

La frustration le bloque. Il sent que ça lui échappe. Qu'il va abandonner. Mais quelque chose dans la marque de Chanyeol capture son attention : une saccade, curieuse, si imperceptible qu'il croit l'imaginer, et c'est à ça, à ce qui ne pourrait être qu'un défaut de l'œil ou de la lumière ou d'un sursaut de conviction dont seuls les désespérés sont capables, c'est à ça qu'il se raccroche quand à son tour il découvre son bras pour aligner sa marque avec la sienne.

La couleur est déjà plus claire et les angles de la vague plus ronds. Pour la première fois, il est content que Chanyeol puisse la voir. Constater par lui-même plutôt qu'écouter ses mots — les mots trahissent toujours, ne sont pas suffisants, car enfin comment pourraient-ils exprimer la métamorphose d'une parcelle de peau, le jaillissement de cellules colorées à chaque fois que Chanyeol bat des paupières, incrédule, ce déploiement kaléidoscopique des pores, comment pourraient-ils décrire une pulsation erratique depuis plusieurs semaines qui se ralentit enfin pour composer un battement plus régulier ?

« Tu comprends ? » demande-t-il encore.

La marque de Chanyeol sautille ; il comprend,

et quand avant de sourire Baekhyun fixe ses yeux, univers aveugles où déferle l'orage, il pourrait jurer qu'ils sont

 

BLEUS

 

 

 


End file.
